


Wednesday Nights Screaming

by orphan_account



Series: Made In 98' [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, based on a short movie i watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kevin And Changmin was willing to be a babysitter more than anything, because kevin loves childern and changmin is good with childern.only not this one.





	Wednesday Nights Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, there will be blood and injuries mentioned here!!!

Its a very cold wednesday night, the wind blowing through the streets and leaves on the ground, sounds of the distant cars could be heard a few blocks away, with the so many other noises of the busy nightlife. Yet there stands Kevin Moon and Ji Changmin, standing infront of a perticular house in the nearby neighboorhood, knocking at a very bright red door that belongs to the seemingly house that been gone through many eras.

 

"we shouldn't have listened to Chanhee" changmin bitterly says, standing behind kevin who have been knocking on the door for god knows how many minutes they have arrived there, the said younger pulled out his phone in an attempt to text their mutual friend ready to cuss him out because all of this was his idea, sending changmin and kevin to a less known area of the city to some  _weird_ house.

 

"well..you did say you needed the money" kevin lightly joked, chuckling softly while his fingers are still tapping against the red wooden door, he is sure his fingers are now just red marks all over due to the fact he's been knocking nonstop.

 

Changmin was about to respond back at the other, however before he could opened up his mouth the door creaked slowly, making both of the men stood still in surprise, kevin gulped down nervously as the door open, dust flied all over the floor but he could care not for that, a strong rosemary smell emitted out from the door frame, even changmin could smell it from the distance.

 

"you must be the babysitters" a tall slender man appeared, kevin was taken aback by the man's voice, he sounded very joyous the type of joyous kevin would've _avoided and won't bother to look back_ if he were to be honest, other than the man's overly gleeful tone, he was aslo wearing odd goggles, first of all who in the world would wear goggles in the  _night_ and second of all this man is dressed like he was from the 70's

 

kevin looked back at changmin, eyeing him wether they should run just right away or wanna play with danger instead, his eyes pleaded for the first option, while kevin still holding his forced smile looking at the orange haired man.

 

changmin just looked as confused as kevin is, but instead of telling kevin to tell the man that they got the wrong address and was looking for their friend's house he walked up into the patio, awkwardly offering his hand to the strange tall man "yes we are." he said without any troubles, kevin eyeing him from the side.

 

the man shakes changmin's hand firmly, taking him offguard by how strong the man's grip was, the man then calls out to supposedly his wife, not long after the call they are joined by a taller woman, her hair curly and she was dressed the same way as her husband with the odd goggles too, kevin felt like his fight or flight senses got activated upon seeing the pair infront of them standing next to each other.

 

"hello my dears! please come in" she urged the two boys standing like an idiot on the front door to come in, changmin and kevin followed the couple's lead hesitantly, their house looks very  _oddly_ quiet as if there was no childern at all, the walls of the house are filled with pictures of the couples, but not with their childern.

 

kevin senses something is not right. But he does not want to alarm changmin

 

the couple keep giving the boys a tour of their home, changmin just nodded along each time the wife says anything, because most of the time he had no idea what was the creepy woman was talking about, he just wants this job to be over already.

 

"okay now that we basically show you guys everything, all is set!-" the man happily says, he and his wife by the main door, holding a weird looking bag, the wife could not stop fidgeting on where she was standing, while the man keep smilling through his sentences, mkaing changmin and kevin even more uncomfortable

 

"excuse me" kevin calmly says, hand sweating as he tried not to look like he was about to pass out from the weird aura of the house AND the couple "where are the childern?"he continued, changmin could not help but to think, yes where are the childern? all that look around the house and he hasn't hear any childern or any thing regarding them from the couple

 

"they are upstairs, asleep." the woman said, her not so friendly smile dropped, she looked at her husband only to look away right away, as if she was avoiding direct eye contact. "Do not, i repeat do  ** _not_** check up on them, they could be cranky when you open their bedroom door" she added

 

the man only laugh obnoxiously loud, kevin wanted to die hearing the man's laugh and changmin felt like he was in a kidnapper movie where he and kevin been taken captive and their friends has to rescue them- ok but anyways that laugh is very unsettling to hear.

 

not short after the laugh the man said they should make themselves at home, before going out with his wife they even waved goodbye ina very odd and weird manner, the strange couple soon then walked away into the streets, making a turn to the right from their main yard never to be seen again.

 

changmin slowly closed the main door, and after he hears the soft click indicating the door been closed shut, he glares at kevin "never. let. chanhee. talk. us. into. anything. again." and kevin just nodded, agreeing with the now upset and annoyed changmin, he makes a mental note on that.

 

"man did they even leave us a food here" kevin lazily browse through the kitchen, everything there just looks so dull kevin is not even sure if those people eat anything, there was nothing on the cabinets, nothing on the pantries, hell even nothing on the fridge besides some weird looking container with a dark red liquid in it.

 

changmin just groaned at kevin's never ending comments at how the couple leave them nothing, or every small details he does not care about, changmin plopped down the sofa and turned on the tv, just like that he could call it a night because he sure wish this job cpuld end sooner 

 

"did they even told us where they going?" kevin shouted from the bathroom, changmin rolled his eyes at the other's question, its not that he did not want to answer, its because he himself has zero idea where did they go, he wasn't paying attention either. Who could? being greeted by weird ass looking people that looks like they came out from the black and white photos era

 

"kevin shut up and just come here, atleast they have netflix" changmin yawned softly, making himself comfy on the sofa, kevin soon joined in and sits next to changmin, holding the orange haired's hand while watching the tv 

 

"if i fall asleep don't wake me up or else i'll kill you" changmin playfully threaten

 

"please do." and the both of them laughed it off

 

                                                                                                        ❀❀❀

 

"kevin kevin wake up" changmin shakes kevin's sleeping body, both of them has fallen asleep while watching their stupid movie, it was all good until changmin heard a loud thud and even more other weird noises from the second floor.

 

kevin quickly opened his eyes, before he could ask changmin what's wrong, both of them hears another loud thud, with occasional banging noises, changmin quickly clinged his hand's over to kevin's and kevin stand up from the sofa, he grabbed the nearest object available which is a glass flower vase, kevin told changmin to stay put and stay on the sofa, as he made himself upstairs.

 

changmin took his phone out, and dialed the police in fear that somebody broke in, he held the phone closely trying to keep his cool, not wanting to burst into tears, lucky for him the police said they are 20 minutes away, 20 minutes to stay cool and collected. It'll be easy hopefully

 

Meanwhile kevin, now by the staircase made his way up carefully, the lights are completely out making him wondering on the extreme darkness, kevin prayed to god that he will be safe, he holds on to the small vase tighter as he is walking around the second floor, keeping his breathe steady, kevin opens all the first 3 doors of some rooms, that turns out to be nothing but empty spaces.

 

he was right about something being off.

 

there was another door, it is in the very end of the corridor, kevin took a deep breathe and walked slowly towards it, opening the handle he pushes the door open leaving a low creaking noise, kevin uses the flashlight from his phone to shine a light into the room and there he was terrified on what he sees.

 

cages.

 

stacked on top of another, there are probably around 6 cage in the room, he could smell the awfull odor of rotting flesh in the room, another thing kevin noticed is that all of the cage door is ajar, all of them.

 

kevin's first instinct was to run back down and take changmin the hell out of there, but before he could even made a move he stumbled on something on the way back, it was a  _meat, no, its a hand, covered in puddle of blood._

 

kevin eyes jolted open, he struggles to get up due to his feet now got covered in blood too, making it slippery, he hold on to the door handle and got himself up, as he was trying to get back into the stairs, he hears it.

 

an inaudible sets of speeches, as if its like a rabbid dog growling, kevin looked back into the darkness and he saw a glowing blue eyes, kevin did not react fast enough that whatever the hell the creature is lunged at him, kevin stumbled back, down into the stairs.

 

"kevin??" changmin panically shouts, and dashed to the stairs right away, there kevin was on the floor, blood gushing out from his head, kevin weakly tries to stand up, with the help of changmin they both made their way into the kitchen, kevin leaning against the dining table, trying to keep himself from bleeding even more.

 

"we need to get the hell out of here" the injured boy said, while a panic changmin desperately searches for something to hold kevin's wound up, fighting his urge to cry, he has no time to cry now especially on what happened with kevin, one thing for sure no robber was capable enough to make someone got injured that bad. 

 

as changmin was looking around, one of the cabinets flunged open, hitting changmin right on the head too, he falls back and tries to get a look on what just open it, and he sees it perfectly.

 

small ugly creatures that looks like burnt furbys. 

 

changmin screamed in terror as one of the creatures jumped down and make its way to changmin with it's hideous little legs, the creature leaped into changmin's leg and the boy frantically kicked it, while screeching very loudly "GET OFF FROM ME YOU GREMLIN" he viciously kicked the creature away.

 

as more creature started to showed up from the cabinets and the second floor, changmin quickly returm to kevin's side defending the older of the two from those things. Changmin holding a kitchen knife and a frying pan, looking at the marching creatures with loathe.

 

"come at me you ugly bastards." 

 

                                                                                                    ❀❀❀

 

by the time the police arrived, they were mortified by the sight of the two boys on the kitchen, blood was everywhere on the walls, limbs were around the floor as if a bomb was dropped into the room, and not to mention, the blood soaked changmin with kevin now fully passed out behind his back, knife still in hand as there were so many scratches and bite wounds on his wrist, changmin did not say anything when the police and medic rushes into both of them.

 

changmin knew he would been seen as crazy if he says some creatures was attacking them, so he saved one of the ugly thing's head and showed it into the investigating team, to shut them up and oh boy do they shut up indeed.

 

kevin and changmin was soon taken away by the ambulance, leaving the house away, the street now busy with police cars and curious people on what is the fuss about.

 

when the nurse who was tending changmin's wounds why would he and kevin hang out at a long abandoned house that has been left to decay for so many months, changmin stayed quiet not saying a thing. he did not even wanna bother anymore.

 

all he can say is, do not let chanhee talk him into shit again.


End file.
